United White
United White is a defunct team unity ODP bloc which was originally formed between >_<, the Siberian Tiger Alliance, the United Sovereign States, and the Federation of Independent "R" Empires. The Prism Protection Front also later became a signatory of the treaty. The pact slowly became a memory over time as well as the alliances in it. FIRE, USS, and \m/ all eventually disbanded due to various reasons which left the pact only between the Siberian Tiger Alliance and the Prism Protection Front. The treaty was first invoked during this time by the STA in defense of the PPF in the conflict which became known as the Shark War. It became defunct when the STA was forced to cancel it's treaties as a result of surrender terms of the War of the Coalition. = History = Prism Protection Front is the only remaining signatory, thus rendering the treaty void. The treaty was formed during the beginning of the white team to stabilize the team and prevent any senate conflicts. STA and >_< were the major powers on white at the time, PPF, USS and FI"R"E. The pact acted as a concrete bloc one time, when CDS fled black team for white team, who was still large enough to secure at least 2 out of 3 senate seats. CDS was limited to one senate seat, however, the alliance declined and it no longer became an issue. >_< would grow to become \m/, and become the biggest white team alliance, and then disband. FIRE and \m/ formed a tight bond, signing an MDP, but FIRE later disbanded. USS faded from existence. The pact became a distant memory for \m/, PPF, and STA. When other alliances came to prominence on white team, the pact lay dormant. \m/ disbanded and the pact became an ODP between STA and PPF. STA later had to cancel it as per surrender terms from the Coalition War. Actions The treaty was cited for the Siberian Tiger Alliances involvement in the Shark War. = Charter = 'Preamble' To protect and maintain the prosperous relations and views of White Team from aggressors, invaders, and rogues, the Siberian Tiger Alliance, >_<, the Prism Protection Front, the United Sovereign States and the Federation of Independent "R" Empires agree to the following terms of this treaty. 'Article I' In the signing of this treaty, it must be clear that all organizations will remain sovereign as will the members in each nation. This treaty is not a merger of any kind, and its terms apply only to threats to the security and the stability of the White Team. 'Article II' By signing this agreement, all signatory alliances agree to refrain from sanctioning members of other alliances that have signed this treaty. If a nation is, however, confirmed as a "rogue," and has one of the signatory alliances in their affiliation, they must contact the alliance that is displayed before making the sanction. Members of the white team who are not part of any signatory alliances can be sanctioned without a confirmation. 'Article III' In the signing of this treaty, the signatory alliances agree to support one another in the defense of the White Team from invaders, rogues, and aggressors. If a signatory alliance requests aid, be it military or financially, the other signatory alliances have the option of honoring the request. Aid will only be sent if the entire White Team is in jeopardy of takeover or an alliance is being stricken by Rogue Nations. This treaty will be overridden by MDPs and/or MADPs. 'Article IV' To request assistance in a time of crisis, the alliance which is in need must first send a request to the other signatory alliance. That alliance then has 48 hours, or two days, to decide whether to enter the conflict, and if they so choose, fully prepare for the war. 'Article V' This treaty may be broken for the reasons hereby outlined in this article. First, if one of the signatory alliances commits an act of aggression that is considered by the other alliance to be motivated only by imperialistic goals. Second, if one of the signatory alliances performs acts of espionage or other forms of foul play against another alliance. Third, if one of the signatory alliances commits or officially sanctions any act, be it military or verbal, that is considered immoral by the other signatory alliance. If any of these conditions are met, it is reason for the offended signatory alliance to declare a termination of the treaty. 'Article VI' If this treaty is to be broken, all signatory alliances must agree to, but are not limited to, the following. First, the offended alliance(s) must notify the offending alliance of their intentions to break the treaty at least 24 hours in advance in order for said alliance time to prepare for the change. Second, all alliances involved agree to a 72 hour period of mandatory non-aggression, in which neither side may declare war upon each other. 'Article VII' This treaty may be altered to better represent both signatory alliance's feelings, views, and/or interests. This will be done by holding a meeting between the governing bodies and/or ruling parties of each signatory alliance. Each alliance's governing bodies and/or ruling parties must approve of any change of the treaty with a 2/3 majority vote in favor in order for any change to occur. Each alliance can send up to 5 governing and or ruling members to represent their respected alliances in the meeting. Notice of said meeting must be given 24 hours before it is to take place. 'Conclusion' This treaty between >_<, the Siberian Tiger Alliance, the Prism Protection Front, the United Sovereign States and the Federation of Independent "R" Empires is signed in good faith. This treaty is considered superior to and can override any standard Non-Aggression Pact if ever there is a conflict of interest between them. This treaty will be overridden by a Mutual Defense Pact or a Mutual Aggression/Defense Pact Signed for >_< *Ninja R, President *Jason8, Vice President *Matthijs, Internal Affairs Minister *Chief Savage Man, Foreign Affairs Minister *WarriorConcept, Defense Minister Signed for the Federation of Independent "R" Empires *Alden, President *Bob, Vice President *Darum, Director of Foreign Affairs Signed for Siberian Tiger Alliance *Crown Prince Mishka of Tygaland, Supreme Chancellor Signed for Prism Protection Front *Opethian, Supreme Shark of the PPF For the United Sovereign States *Maximus, President of the USS *Nocturne, Secretary of Defense *Lyonheart, Secretary of the Exterior *Monkeydee, Secretary of the Interior Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Prism Protection Front Category:› ‹